Memories
by Miss hee
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu yang kelam membuat seseorang menjadi gelap mata, dunia terasa berhenti saat aku telah kehilangan dirimu.-Kim Jongin. KAISOO!GS!
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **Warning : GS!**

 **Typo it's my style!**

.

 **PENTING! LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA CB EXO! *eh gak ding cb exo lebih penting :v.**

 **Sebelumnya Hee mau minta kalian ngasih pendapat kalian setelah baca ff ini. Mau End atau Tbc soalnya Hee bingung mau gimana. Sebenernya ada ide buat lanjutannya, tapi bingung jadi Hee minta pendapat kalian. Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang mentari kembali menyapa dengan kehangatannya, serta embun pagi yang membasahi dedaunan membuat kesejukan bagi setiap makhluk di bumi. Kicauan burung yang merdu menjadi lagu pagi yang menenangkan.

Seorang gadis mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam sekolahnya. Gadis itu terus menunduk dengan memegangi tali ranselnya. Sedikit bersenandung agar membuat dirinya rileks.

Ia terus berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa melihat ataupun menyapa siswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti di depan sebuah kelas yang dimana di sana terdapat seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia kagumi.

Ia mulai memperlihatkan wajahnya dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kelas itu. Namun gadis itu tak menemukan sosok itu di dalam sana.

Ia mendengus kecewa saat tak melihat sosok itu. Dan dengan perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Saat beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena sepasang kaki tepat berada di depan kakinya tak hanya itu, bahkan kepalanya sudah membentuk dada bidang seseorang itu.

Seketika itu pula gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang kini berada di depannya itu. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang kini berada di depannya.

Sedangkan seseorang itu menatapnya bingung dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan. Setelahnya ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya lagi dan membuat seseorang yang berada di depannya itu semakin bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menundukkan kepalamu?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi yang masih tampak kebingungan.

Mendengar itu gadis itu hanya menjawbnya dengan membungkukkan badannya sebagai permintaan maafnya.

Pemuda itu kembali bingung karena reaksi dari gadis itu.

"Apa kau bisu?" Tanya pemuda itu yang kembali dijawab gelengan oleh gadis itu.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya pemuda itu saat membaca name tag yang terpasang diseragam gadis itu.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu yang merasa dirinya terpanggil segera mendongak menatap pemuda itu.

"Kau manis, kenapa kau harus menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya pemuda itu yang merasa heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan membawa nampan makanannya dan melirik sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tak nyaman dengan kantin sekolah yang ramai dan berisik. Namun ia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia mau makan di kantin sekolah.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang kosong tanpa seorang pun di sana. Dan tak jauh dari sana ia melihat sosok pemuda yang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya.

Kyungsoo bahkan ikut tersenyum tipis saat melihat senyuman menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sangka, pemuda itu melihatnya bahkan mereka saling bertatapan sekilas dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo segera memutuskan tatapan itu dan memakan makanannya, namun ia justru salah mengambil lauknya dan seketika itu juga ia merasa lidahnya terbakar karena pedas. Ia segera mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya.

Pemuda yang berada di sebrang sana masih terus mengamati Kyungsoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Imut." Ucap pemuda itu.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang, dan sepertinya kali ini kesialan menimpa pada Jongin. Hari ini pemuda itu bangun kesiangan dan yang lebih parahnya adalah ban motornya pecah saat ia akan berangkat ke sekolah.

Terpaksa hari ini ia harus berangkat dengan kendaraan umum entah apa itu. Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak dengannya karena ia berhenti di dekat halte bus dan lebih beruntungnya saat itu bus telah datang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam bus tersebut. Saat ia masuk ke dalam bus tersebut, ia melihat gadis yang memakai seragam sama dengan dirinya.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumannya dan segera duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Sapa Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Jongin. Ia merasa terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan diam mengabaikan Jongin.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Kata Jongin dengan mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau bisa berbicara?" Tanya Jongin yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali bungkam saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menundukkan kepalamu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo masih saja mengabaikan Jongin, ia justru mengambil earphonenya dan memasangkannya pada telinganya.

Jongin yang melihat itu segera mengambil salah satunya dan ikut memasangkannya pada telinganya.

"Lagu yang bagus." Ucap Jongin.

"Bangunkan aku saat sudah sampai nanti." Kata Jongin yang menguap dan dengan seenaknya ia bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya diam dan memegangi dadanya yang berdetak dengan tak normal. Ia melihat Jongin yang bersandar pada bahunya.

Ia tak menyangka ia akan melihat wajah itu sedekat ini. Bahkan berharap pun ia tak pernah. Kyungsoo terus saja menatap wajah pemuda itu. Ia ingin sekali memegang wajah pemuda itu.

Tangannya sudah terulur untuk memegang wajah itu, namun ia sadar jika perbuatannya itu akan membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

Kyungsoo segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Senyuman menghiasi wajah Kyungsoo, ia sangat senang karena bisa melihat pemuda itu sedekat ini.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Jongin yang menyadari hal tersebut, akhirnya berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Jongin.

Dan seperti biasa Kyungsoo selalu diam tanpa menjawab ataupun menggubris pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin yang tak tahan melihat itu akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menggandeng gadis itu agar berjalan bersamanya.

Kyungsoo kembali dikejutkan dengan perlakuan Jongin tersebut. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu dengan terus menatapnya bingung.

Jongin sendiri terlihat santai menggandeng Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat tangannya yang semakin erat digenggam oleh Jongin. Ia juga mendengar bisik-bisik siswa lain yang dilewati oleh mereka. Seketika ia tersadar dan melepaskan genggaman Jongin.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jongin. Jongin yang kembali diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo terus berjalan menunduk dan melihat tangannya yang tadi sempat digenggam erat oleh Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat tangan itu.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, kini Jongin selalu berangkat sekolah menggunakan bus dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Ia akan ikut mendengarkan lagu dengan Kyungsoo dan tertidur dengan bersandar di bahu kurus Kyungsoo.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi kali ini, Kyungsoo justru ikut tertidur hingga membuat kepalanya menindih kepala Jongin.

Selama beberapa menit mereka menikmati mimpi indah mereka dan melewatkan pemberhentian mereka.

Tak lama setelah itu, Jongin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya dan saat melihat itu, ternyata Kyungsoo tengah tertidur. Jongin kemudian membawa kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar pada bahunya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang terlelap dan segera saja Jongin mengambil handphonenya untuk memotret Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek foto Jongin tersebut merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu hingga membuatnya membuka matanya.

"Oh! Kita terlalu jauh." Panik Kyungsoo yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia segera menekan tombol yang ada di sampingnya dan berdiri melewati Jongin untuk turun dari bus tersebut.

Jongin sendiri masih terduduk di tempatnya, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menarik tangan Jongin agar keluar dari bus tersebut.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah turun dari bus.

"Kembali ke sekolah juga tidak mungkin. Kita sudah terlambat." Lanjutnya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Jongin yang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya.

"Akhirnya." Ucap Jongin.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau mau berbicara." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu merasa salah tingkat dan tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Kau juga menggenggam tanganku." Kata Jongin yang menunjukka tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera akan melepaskan tangannya, namun sayangnya hal itu dicegah Jongin dengan mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya karena malu sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo." Ajak Jongin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang bingun dengan menatap Jongin.

"Bersenang-senang." Jawab Jongin dengan senyumannya.

"Taksi!" Teriak Jongin saat melihat taksi yang akan melintas melewati mereka.

Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya itu pun hanya menurut dan mengikuti Jongin masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih bingung.

"Kencan." Jawab Jongin masih dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun sekatika merasa salah tingkah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ke arah luar jendela.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat. Dan tempat itu adalah taman bermain.

Kyungsoo menatap penuh binar tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Bukan karena tak punya uang tapi keadaan membuatnya tak boleh berada di sana.

Dengan semangat Jongin kembali menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya bermain semua permainan yang berada di sana.

Mereka terlihat sangat senang. Terbukti dengan senyuman yang terus melekat pada wajah keduanya. Mereka bahkan bermain hingga malam tiba.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Eoh?" Kyungsoo tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak tawaran Jongin tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menerima telepon yang berasal dari ayahnya.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari Jongin untuk menjawab telepon dari ayahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin yang tampak penasaran saat Kyungsoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tadi ia tempati.

"Ayahku." Jujur Kyungsoo.

"Pasti dia mengkhawatirkanmu?" Tanya Jongin dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menuju boneka yang kini berada di tangannya.

"Apa kau sangat suka dengan boneka itu?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo terus menatap boneka itu dengan senyumannya.

"Hm." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan masih tersenyum menatap boneka itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Karena kau yang memberikannya." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa sadar.

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Memang benar boneka beruang berwarna cokelat itu adalah pemberiannya yang ia menangkan dari alat pengambilan boneka yang entah apa itu namanya.

"Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum." Puji Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat salah tingkah hanya karena ucapan Jongin.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Kyungsoo dengan segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

Jongin yang melihat itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Manisnya." Ucap Jongin.

"Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku!" Teriak Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo semakin menjauh darinya.

Dan saat keduanya sudah berjalan beriringan, tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh berdiri di samping mobil dan menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu segera menghampiri pria itu dan mengabaikan Jongin. Jongin sendiri terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, hari-hari Jongin berlalu begitu saja. Ia tak lagi melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di halte ataupun di sekolah.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Jongin dibuat kelabakan dengan menghilangnya Kyungsoo setelah kejadian tersebut.

Jongin juga bertanya kepada semua teman sekelas Kyungsoo namun hasilnya sama saja karena Kyungsoo tak memilik teman di kelas itu bahkan Kyungsoo dikenal dengan sosok yang sering menyendiri.

Dan hari ini, akhirnya Jongin tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Saat gurunya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan meminta semua murid yang ada di sana berdoa untuk kematian sosok yang Jongin cari selama ini. Sosok yang ia rindukan bahkan mungkin ia cintai.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jongin segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas tersebut tanpa berpamitan kepada sang guru.

Ia terus berlari layaknya orang gila. Bahkan saat ia berada di koridor ia sempat bertemu dengan wali kelas Kyungsoo, dan tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera bertanya dimana Kyungsoo dimakamkan.

.

.

Jongin terus berlari seolah tenaganya tak ada habisnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat gadis itu. Melihat gadis yang selalu bungkam saat bersamanya. Melihat sosok gadis yang selalu menyendiri.

Ia menatap foto gadis itu yang tersenyum dengan riangnya. Disekeliling foto gadis itu terdapat bunga yang menghiasi foto tersebut.

Pertahanan Jongin sudah hancur saat ini. Bahkan dihadapan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tak percaya jika sosok yang dapat membuat hatinya luluh itu kini sudah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **.**

Maaf kalau Hee buat ff cem gini. Emang sengaja sih sebenernya biar kalian juga merasakan kesedihan Hee HAHAHAHA #ketawa jahat. Hee kemarin baru putus putus *curcol dikit :v apalagi ditambah nunggu kambek exo kan makin potek untung aja om suju kambek jadi ada hiburan dikit :v.

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca. Sarannya sangat di tunggu ya.

 _ **Ig : glind336**_

 _ **Baca juga cerita Hee di webcomic yang judulnya 'After a Long Time'**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIES**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **GS!**

 **Typo it's my style!**

 **Warning!**

 **Dilarang baper dan mewek!**

 **Mohon dimaklumi karena author suka jenis cerita yang sedih-sedih macem gini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan piano yang begitu lembut memanjakan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tangan-tangan lentik nan kurus itu dengan lihainya memainkan piano di depannya itu.

Ia terlihat sangat menikmati dan menghayati permainannya sendiri. Dan sesaat setelahnya mulut gadis itu terbuka, mendendangkan sebuah lagu yang amat ia sukai. Lagu yang membuatnya tenang hingga ia lupa akan segala yang telah menimpanya.

" _Geob-ina ganghaji mothan na, neo eobshin mueotdo anin na i mamsoge neo hanaman ango algo saraon nal."_ Gadis itu tersenyum saat menyanyikan bait tersebut.

" _Aljanha neo bakke eomneun nal aljanha niga naui haneurideon gau nare angyeo ulgo utdeon nachereom dashi saranghal su itdorok haejwo."_ Gadis itu semakin melebarkan senyuamannya saat menyanyikan bait selanjutnya.

Gadis itu terus menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan khidmat. Senyumannya pun tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. Suara merdu gadis itu benar-benar menyejukkan hati.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, senyumannya semakin melebar menatap kamera di depannya.

"Kau bahkan tersenyum disaat kau sekarat." Kata seorang pemuda yang terus saja menatap layar di depannya yang menampakkan wajah ceria gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat dengan pakaian rumah sakitnya.

" _Kim Jongin. Apa kau melihatku sekarang?"_ Tanya gadis itu.

"Hm, apa kau senang?" Tanya Jongin.

" _Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Aku akan merasa tenang saat aku menyanyikannya. Jadi aku pikir, aku ingin bernyanyi untukmu."_

"Dan aku sangat membenci lagu itu."

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?"_

"Tidak."

" _Jongin, aku selalu ingin memanggil namamu. Bahkan kau selalu hadir didalam mimpiku dan aku selalu memanggilmu di mimpiku."_

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya saat kita bertemu?"

" _Aku terlalu malu untuk menemuimu apalagi memanggil namamu. Aku hanya melihatmu dan mengagumimu. Kau tahu itu?"_

"Tidak."

" _Sebenarnya aku sangat senang saat kau berbicara padaku dan memanggil namaku. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Aku senang aku bisa bersamamu disaat-saat terakhirku. Kau bahkan mengajakku melakukan hal-hal yang tak pernah ku lakukan."_

" _Kau mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat ingin aku kunjungi sejak kecil. Saat semua orang melarangku kesana kau justru mengajakku. Awalnya aku merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi kemudian kau menenangkanku dengan menggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena itu aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan mencobanya."_

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu saat itu." Sesal Jongin.

" _Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat itu. Dan perkataanmu itu benar, jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Setidaknya aku bisa berlari disaat-saat terakhirku. Aku juga bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungku berdebar kencang karena ketakutan, aku bahkan berteriak saat itu."_

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Jongin.

" _Jongin, kau tahu aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini."_ Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

" _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri."_

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya mencoba menahan air matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ungkap Jongin dengan terus menatap gadis itu.

" _Aku kita aku tidak akan pernah merasakan deguban kencang pada jantungku seumur hidupku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan aku sangat senang karena itu. Karena kau, aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan remaja normal lainnya. Aku senang saat jantungku berdegup kencang. Jantung ini benar-benar sialan, bahkan dia membuat kakiku tidak dapat bergerak."_ Jelas gadis itu dengan tawa mirisnya.

" _Karena itu, jangan pernah bersedih ataupun menangis hanya karena aku. Aku akan bahagia di sana, dan kau juga harus bahagia. Carilah seseorang yang berumur panjang dan sehat. Tidak perlu cantik, hanya baik dan sehat itu sudah cukup."_ Gadis itu terus mempertahankan senyumannya walaupun suaranya terdengar bergetar.

" _Jangan mencari gadis sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Dan jangan pernah melihat video ini lagi. Aku akan merasa sedih jika kau sedih. Carilah kekasih yang lebih baik dariku, dan jangan pernah mengunjungiku. Aku sudah muak melihat wajah nakalmu itu."_ Lanjut gadis itu dengan mata yang kini berkaca-kaca dan suara yang masih bergetar.

" _Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."_ Ungkap gadis itu dengan senyuman lemahnya dan setetes air mata yang sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin.

Jongin yang melihat itu sudah tak tahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Do Kyungsoo." Sesal Jongin yang kini semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kemtian Kyungsoo tapi beginilah keadaan Jongin. Ia akan selalu menangis dan melihat video yang dibuat oleh gadis itu.

Jongin bukanlah remaja lagi saat ini. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa yang berumur 27 tahun. Dan ia masih saja menangisi kepergian gadis itu. Gadis yang amat dicintainya, gadis yang selalu muncul dimimpinya, gadis yang tak sempat direngkuhnya ke dalam dekapannya.

Ia sudah memiliki semuanya sekarang. Kesuksesan, harta bahkan popularitas sudah ia miliki. Namun tetap saja ia masih belum menemukan cintanya, ia bahkan tidak dapat memberikan cintanya lagi pada siapapun kecuali satu gadis. Yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang menyita semua kehidupannya ia bahkan menjadi sosok yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sosok keras kepala yang tak memiliki hati. Bahkan semua orang akan melihat dirinya sebagai iblis berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh orang yang telah berani mengusiknya.

Namun disisi lain, ia hanyalah sosok yang kesepian karena kehilangan cintanya. Sosok rapuh yang selalu menanti dan mengharapkan sang pujaan hati akan kembali kepadanya. Walaupun pada akhirnya semua yang ia lakukan percuma dan sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Anda merubah wajahnya menjadi wajah putri anda?" Tanya seorang pemuda kepada pria paruh baya yang kini berada di depannya.

"Ya. Dia yang memintaku merubah wajahnya." Jawab seorang pria paruh baya itu kepada seseorang di depannya.

"Dan anda mengusulkannya dengan mendesain wajah putri anda?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dia menyetujuinya." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa anda gila?" Tanya seseorang itu lagi.

"Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukan putriku." Jawab pria itu dengan menatap kosong gelas kopi yang berada di tangannya.

Seketika itu juga pemud itu terdiam saat mendengar jawaban dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Namanya Kim Soo Kyung. Bahkan jika namanya dibalik maka akan sama dengan nama putriku. Bukan hanya itu, suaranya sangat lembut dan merdu, sangat mirip dengan putriku. Dia terlihat sangat putus asa saat itu." Lanjut pria itu mengingat bagaimana suara gadis itu dan suara putrinya yang sangat mirip. Walaupun wajah keduanya sangatlah berbeda.

Pemuda itu tetap bungkam mendengar ucapan pria itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan pria itu.

Tentu saja, ia sedih saat ia tahu ia harus kehilangan sepupu yang sangat ia sayangi dan dekat dengannya itu.

"Bukankah dia sudah koma selama 6 bulan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Hm, benar." Jawab pria itu.

"Apa kau yakin dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Tentu saja dia akan baik-baik saja dan sehat." Jawab pria itu dengan santainya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata di belakang mereka ada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

.

.

Seorang pemuda kini berdiri di samping ranjang di salah satu rumah sakit. Ia terus menatap sosok gadis yang terbaring di sana, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengedipkan matanya melihat sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah itu.

Mata, bibir, hidung, bahkan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Semuanya sangat mirip.

Pemuda itu benar-benar dibuat tak percaya saat melihatnya. Ia terus menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau kembali?" Tanya pemuda itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jongin.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngasih sarannya. Tolong dimaklumin lah kalo ff Hee selalu angst kyk gini. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata.**

 _ **Ig : glind336**_

 **.**

' **Dongvil'**


	3. Memories3

**Memories**

.

.

.

 **Typo it's my style**

.

.

.

Di saat jarum jam telah menunjuk tepat pada angkat 12, di saat itu pula seorang pemuda mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Lakukan sekarang." Perintah seseorang dari sambungan telepon seluler yang berada di sebrang sana.

"Baik tuan." Balas pemuda itu yang segera meluncurkan aksinya.

Ia mulai memerintahkan beberapa orang yang telah siap diposisi mereka masing-masing, setelah mendapat perintah dari sang tuan semua orang tersebut melakukan rencana yang di susun oleh tuannya itu sendiri.

Hari sudah sangat gelap, beberapa orang telah tertidur lelap dan beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas putih maupun seragam berwarna biru masih berlalu lalang melakukan tugas mereka.

Trakk

Seketika suasana yang awalnya terang kini menjadi gelap gulita di tengah malam yang memang sudah sangat gelap. Tak ada satu cahaya pun di dalam seluruh bangunan itu. Bahkan bukan hanya di dalam bangunan itu saja, melainkan semua bangunan yang berada di sekitarnya juga.

Beberapa orang terdengar menjerit antara ketakutan dan terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut. Tanpa disadari oleh siapapun hal tersebut bukanlah kejadian yang murni terjadi. Semua itu adalah manipulasi saja, manipulasi yang dilakukan seseorang untuk mencapai tujuan tertentu.

2 month letter

Seorang pria muda yang terlihat begitu rapi dengan setelan jas hitam mahalnya tengah berdiri membelakangi jendela.

Sinar sang mentari pagi terlihat memasuki jendela itu dengan warna jingga yang terasa menghangatkan.

Ia terus menatap ke depan ke arah dimana satu titik itu menjadi pusat perhatiannya selama ini. Di sana terlihat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dan seperti enggan untuk membuka matanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada dan ekspresi yang datar.

Ia terus menatap gadis itu dengan kedua tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana kainnya. Ia bahkan seperti tak berkedip melihat sosok gadis itu.

Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan suara pintu yang sudah dibuka oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

"Tuan," Kata pemuda itu yang kini berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Anda..."

Belum sempat pemuda itu berkata lebih banyak sang tuan atau si pria itu sudah mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah ia sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda itu.

Pria itu kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan santai ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kedua kelopak mata perlahan-lahan terbuka, sinar cahaya yang mulai masuk ke dalam kedua iris matanya membuatnya kembali menutup mata bulat itu.

Ia kembali menyiapkan matanya untuk terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang ada. Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka lagi dengan perlahan.

Perlahan-lahan ia menggerakkan jari jemarinya yang terasa lemah dan kaku. Entah apa yang terjadi ia tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya pria yang masih mengenakan setelan berwarna hitam seperti pagi tadi.

"Saya sudah menghubungi dokter Cho dan dia sedang perjalanan menuju kemari." Jawab pemuda yang kini berada di depan pria itu.

"Tapi tuan, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu." Lanjutnya.

"Aneh?" Tanya pria itu penasaran.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari si pemuda itu, pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat dimana terdapat sosok gadis di sana.

Gadis itu terduduk dengan bersandar pada headboard ranjang. Pria itu yang sudah sampai di sana, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok gadis itu.

Ia bersyukur karena gadis itu baik-baik saja. Kini ia berdiri di samping ranjang gadis itu dan menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu pria itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa aku berada di sini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

Pria itu hanya diam dan menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan penuh arti namun tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Gadis itu semakin dibuat bingung dengan tatapan pria itu. Ia merasa tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Akh...aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ucap gadis itu disertai ringisan dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Melihat reaksi gadis itu pria itu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu?" Tanya pria itu pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tetap memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun." Kata gadis itu dengan menatap pria yang berada di depannya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang membuat pandangan keduanya beralih melihat sosok yang datang.

Dan ternyata sosok yang datang itu adalah dokter yang telah ditunggu oleh pria itu. Pria segera bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Gadis itu sendiri terus menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Di luar kamar, pria itu berdiri dengan memandang pintu kamar berwarna putih yang tertutup rapat itu. Ia terus diam di sana untuk beberapa menit hingga pintu itu dibuka oleh sosok pria yang mengenakan jas putih dan menenteng tasnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya kehilangan ingatannya." Jelas pria yang diketahui dokter itu.

"Itu bagus." Jawab pria itu.

"Kau bisa berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksanya." Ucap sang dokter.

"Terima kasih, kau bisa pergi sekarang." Kata pria itu.

Setelah itu sang dokter membungkuk pada pria itu sebentar dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Pria itu masih menatap pintu kamar itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Samar-samar senyuman mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Gadis itu masih terduduk diam dengan mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tersebut. Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadanya, namun yang ia dapat bukanlah ingatan melainkan rasa nyeri yang kembali menyerang kepalanya.

"Permisi, apa di luar ada orang?" Kata gadis itu dengan suara yang cukup keras agar seseorang di luar sana dapat mendengarnya.

"Bisakah aku meminta segelas air?" Tanya gadis itu lagi yang saat ini merasa kehausan.

Ternggorokannya terasa begitu kering saat ini. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur sampai ia merasa seperti akan mati kehausan.

Sesaat setelahnya pintu kamar itu dibuka oleh sosok pria tinggi yang ia lihat tadi. Pria itu membawa nampan yang berisi segelas air dan semangkuk bubur hangat.

Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan duduk berhadapan di samping gadis itu.

"Minumlah." Kata pria itu dengan menyodorkan segelas air kepada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu yang langsung meneguk habis segelas air yang diberikan pria itu.

Gadis itu menatap pria di depannya itu dengan tersenyum kikuk dan memberikan gelas yang telah kosong. Ia merasa malu karena telah menghabiskan air itu dengan sekali teguk.

Sedangkan pria di depannya itu hanya menatap gadis itu dengan datar. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapan pria itu. Ia merasa ada aura gelap pada tatapan pria itu.

"Aku senang kau sadar." Ucap pria itu dengan terus menatapnya.

Ia kembali menatap pria itu dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia bahkan merasa tak mengenal pria itu sama sekali.

"Aku Kim Jongin." Kata pria itu yang seolah tahu dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Dan namamu adalah Do Kyungsoo." Lanjut Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tetap sama.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya. Do Kyungsoo, tunanganku." Jelas Jongin.

Gadis itu semakin menatap ke dalam mata elang Jongin. Dan ia tampak tertegun saat Jongin menunjukkan senyuman manisnya kepada dirinya.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Hayo loh bingung kan? Sama Hee jg kkkkk. Rasanya Hee pengen nulis ff ini terus tiap hari. Tapi tugas malah bertebaran dimana-mana jadi ya segini dulu deh. Makasih yang udah support Hee. Apalagi yang udah review. Hee selalu seneng baca review-review dari kalian. Maaf kalo Hee ada salah-salah kata. Happy satnight mbloo :v**

 **See you next time**

.

 ** _Dongvil_** '


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories.**

.

.

.

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

.

.

.

"Haahhh." Helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari sosok pria yang kini tengah duduk di meja kerjanya.

Seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan sekotak susu ditangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja si pria itu.

"Minumlah paman." Ucap pemuda itu dengan senyumannya.

Pria paruh baya itu mendongak melihat pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan gadis bernama Soo Kyung itu?" Tanya si pemuda itu.

"Hm." Gumam pria paruh baya itu menjawab pertanyaan dari si pemuda itu.

"Lupakanlah paman. Dia mungkin baik-baik saja sekarang. Lagipula dia itu melarikan diri bukan diculik." Kata pemuda itu yang mencoba mengingatkan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Sepertinya dia gadis yang malang." Ucap pria itu dengan pandangan mata kosong yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat. Lihatlah rambutmu sudah mulai memutih." Saran pemuda itu.

"Rambutku sudah memutih sejak Kyungsoo SMP!" Balasnya yang mulai kesal.

Junmyeon, nama pemuda itu. Ia hanya terkikik geli melihat pamannya yang kesal.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Kyungsoo aku jadi merindukannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak mengunjunginya." Ucap tuan Do, pria paruh baya itu.

"Kalau bisa mengunjunginya besok paman." Kata Junmyeon mengingatkan.

"Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang dan sepertinya aku harus tidur bersama putriku malam ini." Ucap tuan Do dengan senyumannya.

"Sekarang sudah malam paman. Jika kau tidur di sana lagi maka, kau akan dikira mayat dan mereka akan menguburmu." Peringat Junmyeon.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Jadi aku bisa bertemu Kyungsoo dan ibunya!" Jawab tuan Do.

"Paman!" Kesal Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu, jangan berteriak kau membuatku semakin tuli." Gurau tuan Do.

Junmyeon merasa gila jika harus menghadapi kelakuan pamannya yang sangat merindukan putrinya itu. Ia merasa kasihan dengan pamannya itu, ia sangat tahu perasaan pamannya yang terasa hampa tanpa belahan jiwa ataupun malaikat kecilnya.

Bahkan tidak hanya pria paruh baya itu. Ada satu orang lagi yang begitu kesepian saat kepergian Kyungsoo. Bahkan pemuda yang dulunya hangat itu kini menjadi dingin dan acuh. Ia tak perduli apa yang terjadi pada sekitarnya.

Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu sudah jarang menjenguk ayah Kyungsoo. Apa pemuda itu sedang sibuk? Atau...

"Paman, apa Jongin tahu jika kau mengoperasi wajah seseorang menjadi mirip Kyungsoo?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Tuan Do yang sudah melepas jas putihnya dan akan bersiap pergi itu pun menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku tidak memberitahunya. Mungkin dia juga tak mengetahuinya." Jawab tuan Do.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam kini terparkir di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. Sosok dari dalam mobil itu keluar dengan santainya menuju ke dalam mansion tersebut.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri mansionnya. Ia memberikan tasnya pada maid yang berada di sana. Dengan langkah lebarnya, ia menaiki tangga yang terdapat di dalam mansion itu.

Suara pintu berdenyit saat dibuka oleh seseorang yang disertai ketukan sepatu fantofel pada lantai yang terlihat mengkilap.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, ia melihat sosok gadis yang tengah menjelajahi mimpinya. Gadis itu terlihat begitu damai dengan tidurnya.

Pintu itu kembali berdenyit saat ditutup. Dan suara ketukan sepatu itu semakin terdengar, mendekat ke arah sosok gadis itu.

Ia mulai berjongkok guna dapat melihat wajah manis gadis itu yang sedang terlelap. Perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai terulur menyentuh surai kelam gadis itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut tanpa berniat membangunkan pemiliknya.

Tak berhenti disitu, ia juga mengusap pipi tembam nan halus milik gadis itu.

"Jongin?" Panggil gadis itu yang kini justru membuka matanya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Jongin.

Gadis itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Eum...aku sedikit kedinginan, bisakah kau mengatur suhu ACnya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan menatap Jongin ragu.

Bukannya menuruti permintaan gadis itu, Jongin justru membaringkan dirinya di samping gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu yang terlihat bingung.

"Menghangatkanmu." Kata Jongin yang memeluk erat gadis itu dengan mata yang terpejam.

Entah kenapa, jawaban Jongin membuat gadis itu merasa tersipu. Bahkan kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

Jongin yang tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis itu, kini membuka matanya. Melihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah membuatnya merasa gemas sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Katanya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itupun semakin memerah karena ungkapan Jongin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo terus terdiam.

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Jawab Jongin yang juga menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hm." Dan lagi-lagi Jongin hanya berdehem menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Mandilah." Pinta Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Jongin yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Mandilah Jongin, kau bau." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin tidur dan memelukmu." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau bau kertas dan bulpen!" Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar itu, menautkan kedua alisnya seolah bertanya pada Kyungsoo apa maksud gadis itu.

"Apa aku salah? Kau CEO jadi tugasmu membaca, mengecek dan menandatangani dokumen kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampak ragu karena ditatap Jongin seperti itu.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati itu.

"Aku akan mandi." Kata Jongin yang masih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi besok pagi." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mematung karena masih syok dengan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Ia memegangi bibir dan dadanya yang berdetak tak normal. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak mengerti, ia tak mengingat semuanya, ia merasa baru pertama kali melihat Jongin bahkan ia merasa canggung dengan pemuda itu tapi entah kenapa jantungnya bisa berdetak tak karuan.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memeluk Kyungsoo kini menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang berada di dadanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pertanyaan Jongin segera tersadar pada dada bidang Jongin dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Jongin kembali memeluk erat gadis itu dan membelai lembut surai gadis itu. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu hingga akhirnya keduanya terlelap tidur.

.

Kicauan burung dipagi hari adalah nyanyian yang paling indah. Cahaya matahari pagi tampak menerobos celah-celah jendela yang bahkan masih tertutup dengan sebuah gorden.

Sosok gadis mungil masih terlelap damai di dalam tidurnya. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan sinar hangat sang mentari yang menerobos jendelanya itu.

Namun saat gorden itu dibuka dan sang mentari semakin menerobos masuk, saat itu pula sosok gadis mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya karena merasa terganggu dengan sang mentari.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih mengerjapkan matanya bahkan sesekali mengucek matanya agar dapat membuka sempurna.

Pemuda itu segera mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang di samping gadis itu. Dengan lembut pemuda itu mengelus surai panjang sang gadis. Dan gadis itu kini menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada headboard ranjang.

"Kau akan pergi bekerja?" Tanya gadis itu saat matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka.

"Hm. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jongin, si pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kesepian saat kau pergi." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menunduk dan terdengar helaan nafas.

"Aku akan pulang sore nanti." Kata Jongin dengan mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampak berbinar.

"Hm." Jawab Jongin.

"Kakiku rasanya masih sangat kaku." Adu Kyungsoo dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi yang seolah ingin bersikap manja pada Jongin.

Mendengar itu, Jongin segera mengarahkan tangannya untuk memijat kaki mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tentu saja merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Aku akan meminta bibi Song memijatmu dan melatihmu berjalan." Kata Jongin yang masih memijat kaki Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sudah cukup. Nanti kau akan terlambat." Kata Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengingatkan.

Jongin yang mendengar itu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya memijat kaki Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia melihat gadis itu.

"Lihatlah kemejamu sudah mulai kusut." Kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kemari..." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menurut dan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo membenarkan dasi Jongin, tak hanya itu ia juga mengelus bagian kemeja itu yang tampak kusut. Dan terakhir Kyungsoo juga merapikan tatanan rambut pemuda itu.

Jongin yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk merapikan tatanan rambut Jongin.

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor." Jawab Jongin yang terus menatap gadis itu.

"Hm." Gumam Kyungsoo setelah selesai merapikan rambut Jongin.

Ia merasa sedikit canggung saat tatapan matanya kini bertemu dengan tatapan mata elang Jongin.

Jongin sendiri yang melihat itu kini segera menangkup pipi gembil gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, lalu dengan perlahan ia mencium gadis itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Jongin. Tidak ada lumatan, hanya menempel saja, namun bagi Kyungsoo maupun Jongin ciuman itu terasa sangat manis.

"Jangan lupakan sarapanmu." Kata Jongin setelah ia melepaskan ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menurut.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"Aku akan segera pulang." Balas Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri dan mencium pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Saat Jongin sudah berbalik dan hendak melangkah menuju keluar kamar tersebut, Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo yang otomatis membuat Jongin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Tanyakan saja." Ucap Jongin mempersilahkan.

"Apa kita memang tinggal bersama?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampak penasaran.

"Karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang kau miliki." Jawab Jongin datar dan kembali melangkah keluar kamar tersebut.

Saat tepat ia sudah keluar kamar tersebut dan baru saja ia menutup pintu itu. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang ku inginkan dan yang kubutuhkan Do Kyungsoo." Gumam Jongin lirih.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

' _ **Dongvil'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Typo it's my style**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin berjalan menuju mansion mewah miliknya. Dengan wajah kuyu dan layu ia membuka pintu mansiom mewah miliknya. Saat pintu itu telah terbuka, nampaklah batapa mewahnya isi dari mansion milik pemuda itu.

Derap langkah kaki seseorang terdengar begitu keras dan kencang. Seorang gadis yang terbalut dress pendek selutut tampak tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga mansion tersebut.

Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Senyum cerah yang ia tunjukkan pada sosok yang saat ini tengah menutup pintu mansion tersebut.

"Jongin!" Serunya dengan riang.

Jongin yang merasa namanya dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok gadis yang tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan senyum riangnya.

"Lihat, kakiku sudah membaik!" Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum merekah.

Jongin menatap gadis di depannya yang terlihat begitu gembira. Gadis itu melompat kecil di tempatnya bahkan sesekali berputar seolah menunjukkan kakinya yang telah membaik dan tak lagi kaku seperti sebelumnya.

"Kyungsoo!" Bentak Jongin.

Gadis itu, Kyungsoo seketika terlonjak kaget akan bentakan Jongin. Ia terdiam di menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh amarah.

"Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi!" Marah Jongin.

"Apa maksud..." Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tahu mengapa Jongin sangat marah padanya dan ia juga tak tahu menahu alasan di balik marahnya pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau berlari-lari seperti tadi!" Ucap Jongin dengan mata elangnya yang menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Tapi aku..." Balas Kyungsoo yang belum selesai menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" Perintah Jongin dengan tegas yang disertai amarahnya yang meluap-luap.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Cairan bening mulai menyelimuti matanya. Dengan sedikit berlari Kyungsoo melangkah menaiki tangga.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN JANGAN BERLARI DO KYUNGSOO!" Teriak Jongin yang semakin meluap-luap saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali berlari menaiki tangga.

Tak hanya itu, Jongin bahkan melemparkan sebuah vas bunga kecil yang terletak di meja dekat tempatnya berdiri. Vas bunga tersebut hancur berkeping-keping saat mengenai lantai marmer yang mengkilap.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Ia kembali terteun karena ini adalah kali pertama bagi Kyungsoo mendengar bentakan serta amarah Jongin yang terlihat meluap-luap. Hatinya berdenyut nyeri saat mendengar bentakan serta amarah Jongin yang tak ia ketahui apa penyebabnya.

Dengan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Ia takut jika Jongin kembali meneriakinya dan melemparkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat jantungnya hampir lepas dari tempatnya.

BLAM

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, menghiraukan pintu tersebut yang mungkin saja dapat rusak. Tak perduli akan harga pintu bercat putih tersebut, dan tak perduli jika ia harus dituntut untuk ganti rugi karena telah merusak pintu mahal tersebut.

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk miliknya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Menumpahkan segala perasaannya dengan berderai air mata.

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Ia mencoba meraih meja di dekatnya dan bertumpu di sana.

Matanya terpejam dan mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Bayang-bayang akan masa lalu seketika berputar di kepalanya. Sosok Kyungsoo yang tersenyum rapuh dengan wajah pucatnya bahkan hadir dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Jongin masih berdiri di dalam ruang kerjanya yang gelap dengan menatap keluar jendela yang menampakkan gedung-gedung pencakar langit, terlihat sangat indah saat malam hari. Dengan segelas wine di tangannya bahkan sesekali menyesap minuman tersebut guna menetralkan pikirannya. Terlihat beberapa kali Jongin menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Setelah merasa tenang, Jongin memutuskan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamar yang berada tak jauh dari ruang kerjanya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati pula. Ia tak ingin sosok di dalam kamar tersebut terganggu akan kehadiran dirinya.

Jongin melangkah mendekati gadis itu dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ia menatap wajah lelap gadis tersebut, perlahan tangannya terulur menyentuh paras cantik gadis tersebut. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumamnya menyesal.

Dan sepertinya sentuhan Jongin membuat tidur gadis tersebut terusik. Gadis tersebut membuka mata dan mengerjap menatap Jongin yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Jongin dengan tangan yang masih mengusap lembut pipi gadis tersebut.

Kyungsoo, gadis itu menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia masih tak mengerti akan sikap Jongin, beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu begitu marah padanya, dan sekarang pemuda itu bersikap terlewat lembut.

"Maafkan aku karena telah memarahimu." Sesal Jongin.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng menjawab ucapan Jongin.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Katakan sesuatu." Pinta Jongin dengan lembut.

"Peluk aku." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Entah bodoh atau apa, Kyungsoo justru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu sendiri.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Tentu saja pelukan Jongin dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusap sayang surai panjang Kyungsoo yang terurai, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin. Lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, Kyungsoo yang tak tahan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kau belum mandi." Ucap Kyungsoo yang mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Apa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongin dengan menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang nampak sembab.

Kyungsoo menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Namun Jongin justru menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Jongin dengan mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena perlakuan Jongin, ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya selalu berdegup kencang atas semua perlakuan lembut Jongin.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan Jongin yang begitu lembut bagi Kyungsoo. Sesekali Jongin mengusap lembut kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Maaf karena tadi aku sangat keterlaluan." Ucap Jongin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka, karena itu aku memarahimu. Maafkan aku." Lanjut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum merekahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ungkap Jongin yang membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan ungkapan cinta Jongin.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin lagi.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, ia justru merasa janggal akan namanya sendiri. Ia merasa janggal akan namanya sendiri.

Namun ia tetap berpikir positif, mungkin saja ia belum terbiasa akan nama itu karena kehilangan ingatannya. Sehingga ia merasa asing akan namanya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Balas Kyungsoo yang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jongin dan menengelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang milik pemuda itu.

.

.

Cahaya hangat mulai memasuki celah jendela, terlihat dua orang masih berpelukan di balik selimut tebal. Salah satu dari mereka telah bangun dari mimpinya, Kyungsoo, gadis itu menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap di depannya.

Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya menatap paras pemuda itu. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai, hingga membuatnya terpesona akan sosok itu, Jongin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kyungsoo tertegun saat mengetahui jika Jongin telah bangun dari tidur lelapnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Gumam Jongin yang membuka mata dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapt jawaban tersebut dari Jongin seketika merasa kikuk. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dikatakannya.

Namun Jongin justru semakin memeluk dan mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Dengan lembut Jongin mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati perlakuan lembut Jongin padanya.

" _Ini aneh, aku merasa asing dengannya tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar saat di dekatnya?"_ Batin Kyungsoo penuh tanya.

Kyungsoo membuka mata tepat saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan dalamnya dan mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap, jadi kau harus baik-baik di rumah. Dan jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu." Ucap Jongin.

"Kau akan bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm." Gumam Jongin dengan anggukannya.

Jongin kembali mengusap pipi gembil Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jangan lupakan sarapanmu." Peringat Jongin yang kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang mencekal pergelangan tangan Jongin, sehingga membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan sarapan di kantor." Jawab Jongin.

"Tidak denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, lain kali kita akan makan bersama." Jawab Jongin.

"Kapan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau selalu sibuk." Lanjutnya dengan nada merajuk serta bibir yang dimajukan beberapa centi.

Seketika Jongin merasa gemas akan ekspresi yang Kyungsoo buat, walaupun wajahnya masih tetap saja datar. Namun jika dicermati maka terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat dengan tiba-tiba Jongin mencium bibirnya. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik dan kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku akan berrusaha meluangkan waktu untukmu." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melamun seketika tersadar akan ucapan Jongin.

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aku janji." Jawab Jongin yang menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Apapun untukmu." Lanjut Jongin yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin memerah malu.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Kau sangat bau." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Dan sekali lagi, Jongin justru mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucap Jongin yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam karena perlakuan Jongin padanya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan hanya diam di rumah." Kata Kyungsoo yang merasa kesal karena ucapan Jongin yang berlebihan.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan seikat buket bunga mawar putih di tangannya. Gundukan tanah yang diselimuti oleh rumput yang hijau terlihat di sepanjang langkah Jongin.

Dengan santai Jongin berjalan menuju salah satu gundukan tanah yang berada di sana. Sesampainya di depan gundukan tanah tersebut, Jongin tersenyum dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Kyungsoo, aku datang." Ucap Jongin yang tersenyum menatap sebuah foto pada gundukan tanah tersebut.

Kemudian Jongin berlutut di samping gundukan tanah tersebut dan meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawabta di depan foto tersebut.

"Apa benar kau Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin dengan mengusap gundukan tanah tersebut.

"Kyungsoo berada di sampingku saat ini." Ucapnya dengan menatap foto milik Kyungsoo.

"Dan dia nyata." Lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum remeh menatap foto Kyungsoo di sana.

"Aku tahu, kau bukan Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Karena Kyungsoo bersamaku saat ini."

"Di rumahku!" Ucap Jongin.

Jongin kemudian bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi, karena Kyungsooku masih hidup!" Kata Jongin dengan rahangnya yang mengeras seolah tengah marah.

"Selamat tinggal." Pamitnya yang kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Embun pagi masih terasa menyejukkan. Foto itu, foto milik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum cerah. Embun pagi dari dedaunan menetesi foto miliknya. Seolah tengah bersedih karena pada akhirnya Jongin melupakannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

Haloooo. Kangen ya? :v Udah berapa lama nih Hee gak up? :v seneng banget rasanya akhirnya bisa update ff lagi. Bosen Hee scrol ffn gak ada ff kaisoo, mana banyak author kaisoo yang mutusin berhenti nulis lagi . Mana bentar lagi Kyungsoo bakal wamil, so sad banget deh pengen nangis rasanya :'(

Kalo mau cepet up harus rajin neror Hee soalnya Hee orangnya mageran dan kadang plin plan :v okelah segini aja daripada kalian gumoh baca ini bacotan :v

 **Oh iya jangan lupa baca ff Hee di wattpad ya! MyHee8812**

.

' _Dongvil'_


End file.
